Casting lists
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: the casting lists of different Broadway shows featuring the characters of Glee
1. Wicked

**Wicked **

A musical with music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and a book by Winnie Holzman. It is based on the 1995 Gregory Maguire novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, a parallel novel of the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz and L. Frank Baum's 1900 classic story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The musical is told from the perspective of the witches of the Land of Oz; its plot begins before and continues after Dorothy's arrival in Oz from Kansas and includes several references to the 1939 film and Baum's novel. Wicked tells the story of two unlikely friends, Elphaba (the Wicked Witch of the West) and Glinda (the Good Witch of the North), who struggle through opposing personalities and viewpoints, rivalry over the same love-interest, reactions to the Wizard's corrupt government, and, ultimately, Elphaba's public fall from grace.

**Cast list **

**Elphaba-** Rachel Berry

**Glinda****- **Quinn Fabray

**Madame Morrible-**Emma Pillsbury

**The Wizard****-**Finn Hudson

**Fiyero-**Blaine Anderson

**Nessarose****-** Santana Lopez

**Boq****-**Sam Evans

**Doctor Dillamond-** Principle Figgins

**Dorothy Gale-**Brittany Pierce

**Liir-**Jake Puckerman

**Brother Frexspar the Godly-**Mike Chang

**Melena Thropp-**Tina Cohen-Chang

**Avaric Tenmeadows-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Ama Clutch-**Mercedes Jones

According to the Wikipedia List of Wicked characters article "Dorothy is present in the musical but has no lines and is never distinctly seen. It is revealed in the musical that the storm which spawned the twister was the intentional act of Madame Morrible (who has power over the weather) in a conspiratorial attempt with the Wizard to trap Elphaba."


	2. Jersey Boys

**Jersey Boys **

Is a jukebox musical with music by Bob Gaudio, lyrics by Bob Crewe, and book by Marshall Brickman and Rick Elice. It is presented in a documentary-style format that dramatizes the formation; success and eventual break-up of the 1960s rock 'n roll group The Four Seasons. The musical is structured as four "seasons", each narrated by a different member of the band who gives his own perspective on its history and music. Songs include "Big Girls Don't Cry", "Sherry", "December 1963 (Oh, What A Night)", "My Eyes Adored You", "Stay", "Can't Take My Eyes Off You", "Working My Way Back to You" and "Rag Doll", among others. The title refers to the fact that the members of The Four Seasons are from New Jersey.

**Cast**

**Frankie Valli****- **Will Schuester

**Tommy DeVito****- **Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Bob Gaudio****-**Blaine Anderson

**Nick Massi****- **Finn Hudson

**Mary Delgado-**Terri Schuester

**Bob Crewe****-** Kurt Hummel

**Gyp DeCarlo-**Sebastian Smythe

**Joe Pesci****-** Dave Karofsky

**Norm Waxman-**Jesse

**Lorraine-** Kitty Wilde

**Francine Valli-**Marley Rose


	3. Phantom of the Opera

**The Phantom of the Opera **

Is a musical with music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Charles Hart with additions from Richard Stilgoe. Lloyd Webber and Stilgoe also wrote the musical's book together. Based on the French novel Le Fantôme de l'Opéra by Gaston Leroux, its central plot revolves around a beautiful soprano, Christine Daaé, who becomes the obsession of a mysterious, disfigured musical genius.

**Cast **

**The Phantom of the Opera****-** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Christine Daaé****-** Rachel Berry

**Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny****-** Finn Hudson

**Carlotta Giudicelli****-** Sugar Motta

**Madame Giry****-** Holly Holliday

**Meg Giry****-** Quinn Fabray

**Monsieur Richard Firmin-** Rory Flanagan

**Monsieur Gilles André-** Matt Rutherford

**Ubaldo Piangi-** Dustin Goolsby


	4. Rock of Ages

**Rock of Ages **

Is a rock/jukebox musical, with a book by Chris D'Arienzo, built around classic rock hits from the 1980s, especially from the famous glam metal bands of the decade. The musical features songs from Styx, Journey, Bon Jovi, Pat Benatar, Twisted Sister, Steve Perry, Poison and Europe among other well-known rock bands.

**Cast **

**Drew Boley-**Ryder Lynn

**Sherrie Christian-**Marley Rose

**Lonny/ Record Company Man-** Finn Hudson

**Stacee Jaxx/ Sherrie's Father-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Dennis/Record Company Man-** Joe Hart

**Franz-** Jesse St. James

**Regina-** Holly Holliday

**Candi-**Kitty Wilde

**Justice/Sherrie's Mother-** Shelby Corcoran

**Hertz-** Carl Howell


	5. Sound of Music

**Sound of Music **

is a musical with music by Richard Rodgers, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II and a book by Howard Lindsay and Russel Crouse. It is based on the memoir of Maria von Trapp, The Story of the Trapp Family Singers. Many songs from the musical have become standards, such as "Edelweiss", "My Favorite Things", "Climb Ev'ry Mountain", "Do-Re-Mi", and the title song "The Sound of Music".

**Cast **

**Maria Rainer-** Emma Pillsbury

**Captain Georg von Trapp-** Will Schuester

**Max Detweiler -** Finn Hudson

**The Mother Abbess-** Kitty Wilde

**Elsa Schrader-** Shelby Corcoran

**Rolf Gruber-** Sam Evans

**Sister Bertha-** Holly Holliday

**Sister Margareta-** Marley Rose

**Sister Sophia-** Dani

**Franz-** Bryan Ryan

**Frau Schmidt-** Cassandra July

**Liesl von Trapp-** Quinn Fabray

**Friedrich von Trapp-** Jesse St. James

**Louisa von Trapp-** Rachel Berry

**Kurt von Trapp-** Kurt Hummel

**Brigitta von Trapp-** Brittany Pierce

**Marta von Trapp-** Becky Jackson

**Gretl von Trapp-** Sugar Motta


	6. Chicago

**Chicago **

Is a musical with music by John Kander, lyrics by Fred Ebb and a book by Ebb and Bob Fosse. Set in Prohibition-era Chicago, the musical is based on a 1926 play of the same name by reporter Maurine Dallas Watkins about actual criminals and crimes she reported on. The story is a satire on corruption in the administration of criminal justice and the concept of the "celebrity criminal."

**Cast **

**Roxie Hart-** Quinn Fabray

**Velma Kelly-** Rachel Berry

**William "Billy" Flynn-** Blaine Anderson

**Amos Hart-** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Matron "Mama" Morton-** Mercedes Jones

**Mary Sunshine-** Emma Pillsbury

**The Merry Murderesses (Liz, Annie, June, Katalin Helinszki (Hunyak), and Mona) -** Cassandra July, April Rhodes, Grace Hitchens, Sue Sylvester and Bree 


	7. Cabaret

**Cabaret**

Is a musical based on a book written by Christopher Isherwood, music by John Kander and lyrics by Fred Ebb. The 1966 Broadway production became a hit, inspiring and spawned numerous subsequent productions in London and New York, as well as a 1972 film by the same is based on John Van Druten's 1951 play I Am a Camera, which was adapted from the short novel Goodbye to Berlin (1939) by Christopher Isherwood. Set in 1931 Berlin as the Nazis are rising to power, it is based in nightlife at the seedy Kit Kat Klub, and revolves around the 19-year-old English cabaret performer Sally Bowles and her relationship with the young American writer Cliff Bradshaw.A sub-plot involves the doomed romance between German boarding house owner Fräulein Schneider and her elderly suitor Herr Schultz, a Jewish fruit vendor. Overseeing the action is the Master of Ceremonies at the Kit Kat Klub. The club serves as a metaphor for the threatening state of late Weimar Germany.

**Cast **

**The Emcee** – Kurt Hummel

**Sally Bowles** – Santana Lopez

**Clifford "Cliff" Bradshaw** – Sebastian Smythe

**Fräulein Schneider** – Shelby Corcoran

**Herr Schultz** – Dustin Goolsby

**Ernst Ludwig** – Ryder Lynn

**Fräulein Kost** – April Rhodes

**Rosie**, **LuLu**, **Frenchie**, **Texas**, **Fritzie**, and **Helga** – Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, and Lauren Zizes

**Bobby**, **Victor**, **Hans**, and **Herman** – Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert, Adam Crawford, Cooper Anderson and Carl Howell

**Sailors #1 and #2** – Brody Weston and Jesse St. James

**Guard** – Dave Karofsky

**Max** – Finn Hudson


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the beast **

**Beast/Prince- ** Finn Hudson

**Belle-** Rachel Berry

**Gaston-** Jacob Ben Israel

**Lumiere-** Rory Flanagan

**Mrs. Potts-** Carole Hudson

**Babette-** Sunshine Corazon

**Madame de la Grande Bouche-** Mercedes Jones

**Cogsworth-** Jake Puckerman

**Maurice-** Will Schuester

**Chip- ** Sam Evans

**Monsieur d'Arque-** Sandy Ryerson

**Lefou-** Kurt Hummel

Is a musical with music by Alan Menken, lyrics by Howard Ashman and Tim Rice, and a book by Linda Woolverton. Based on the 1991 film of the same name, which was in turn adapted from the French fairy tale by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, Beauty and the Beast tells the story of a prince who is transformed into a hideous beast as punishment for his cruel and selfish ways, and an adventurous young woman named Belle whom he imprisons in his castle. In order to become human again, the Beast must earn Belle's love before it's too late. Seven new songs were written for the stage musical. Beauty ran on Broadway for 5,461 performances between 1994 and 2007, becoming Broadway's eighth longest-running production in history. 


	9. My Fair Lady

__**My Fair Lady**

is a musical based upon George Bernard Shaw's Pygmalion, with book and lyrics by Alan Jay Lerner and music by Frederick Loewe. The story concerns Eliza Doolittle, a Cockney flower girl who takes speech lessons from Professor Henry Higgins, a phoneticist, so that she may pass as a well-born lady.

**Cast**

**Henry Higgins-** Blaine Anderson

**Eliza Doolittle-** Tina Cohen-Chang

**Alfred P. Doolittle-** Rory Flanagan

**Colonel Pickering-** Matt Rutherford

**Freddy Eynsford-**Hill - Mike Chang

**Mrs. Higgins-** Isabelle Wright

**Mrs. Pearce-** Carmen Tibideaux

**Mrs. Eynsford-**Hill- Terri Schuester

**Zoltan Karpathy-** Will Schuester


	10. The Producers

__**The Producers**

is a musical adapted by Mel Brooks and Thomas Meehan from Brooks' 1968 film of the same name, with lyrics written by Brooks and music composed by Brooks and arranged by Glen Kelly and Doug Besterman. As in the film, the story concerns two theatrical producers who scheme to get rich by overselling interests in a Broadway flop. The humor of the show draws on ridiculous accents, characters of homosexuals and Nazis, and many show business in-jokes.

**Cast **

**Max Bialystock –** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Leopold "Leo" Bloom –** Finn Hudson

**Roger De Bris –** Kurt Hummel

**Carmen Ghia –** Sandy Ryerson

**Ulla Inga Hansen Benson Yansen Tallen Hallen Svaden Swanson "Bloom" –** Marley Rose

**Franz Liebkind – **Jesse St. James


	11. Mammi Mia

**Mamma Mia **

is a stage musical written by British playwright Catherine Johnson, based on the songs of ABBA, composed by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus, former members of the band. The title of the musical is taken from the group's 1975 chart-topper "Mamma Mia". Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Andersson, who composed the original music for ABBA, were involved in the development of the show from the beginning. Anni-Frid Lyngstad has been involved financially in the production and she has also been present at many of the premieres around the world.

**Cast**

**Donna-**Holly Holliday

**Rosie-**Emma Pillsbury

**Tanya-**Terri Schuester

**Sam Carmichael-** Will Schuester

**Bill Austin-**Carl Howell

**Harry Bright-**Bryan Ryan

**Sophie-**Quinn Fabray

**Sky- **Sam Evans


	12. Bonnie and Clyde

**Bonnie & Clyde**

Is a musical with music by Frank Wildhorn, lyrics by Don Black and a book by Ivan Menchell. The world premiere took place in La Jolla, California in November 2009. The musical centers on Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow, the ill-fated lovers and outlaws whose story has been infamous since they achieved folk hero status during the Great Depression. Wildhorn described the music as a "non-traditional score, combining rockabilly, blues and gospel music".[1] The La Jolla run was followed by a Sarasota, Florida engagement in 2010. The musical debuted on Broadway on December 1, 2011, and despite positive audience reception, it failed to impress the critics and achieve good ticket sales, closing after just 4 weeks. It was nominated for 3 Outer Critics Circle Awards and 5 Drama Desk Awards, both including Best New Musical, as well as two nominations for the 2012 Tony Awards.

**Cast **

**Bonnie Parker****-**Rachel Berry

**Clyde Barrow****-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Blanche Barrow-**Cassandra July

**Buck Barrow-**Carl Howell

**Ted Hinton-**Artie Abrams

**Preacher-** Will Schuester

**Sheriff Schmid-**Blaine Anderson

**Young Clyde-**Jake Puckerman

**Young Bonnie-**Marley Rose

**Emma Parker-**Shelby Corcoran

**Cumie Barrow-**Brittany Pierce

**Henry Barrow-**Mike Chang

**A puckleberry musical for MsAmyRobertson**


	13. La Cage aux Folles

__**La Cage aux Folles (the bird cage)**

is a musical with a book by Harvey Fierstein and lyrics and music by Jerry Herman.[1] Based on the 1973 French play of the same name by Jean Poiret, it focuses on a gay couple: Georges, the manager of a Saint-Tropez nightclub featuring drag entertainment, and Albin, his romantic partner and star attraction, and the farcical adventures that ensue when Georges's son, Jean-Michel, brings home his fiancée's ultra-conservative parents to meet them. La cage aux folles literally means "the cage of mad women". However folles is also a slang term for effeminate homosexuals (queens).

**Cast**

**Georges** – Dave Karofsky

**Albin** –Kurt Hummel

**Jacob** – Sandy Ryerson

**Jean-Michel** – Jake Puckerman

**Anne Dindon** – Marley Rose

**Monsieur Edouard Dindon** – Russell Fabray

**Madame Marie Dindon** – Judy Fabray

**Jacqueline** – April Rhodes

**Monsieur and Madame Renaud** – Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry

**Francis** – Bryan Ryan

**Les Cagelles** – Rod Remington, Carl Howell, Jesse St. James, Sebastian Smythe and Dustin Goolsby


	14. The Lion King

**The Lion King **

Is a musical based on the 1994 Disney animated film of the same name with music by Elton John and lyrics by Tim Rice along with the musical score created by Hans Zimmer with choral arrangements by Lebo M. Directed by Julie Taymor, the musical features actors in animal costumes as well as giant, hollow puppets. The show is produced by Disney Theatrical.

**Cast **

**Simba-**Finn Hudson

**Scar-** Azimio

**Mufasa-**William "Will" Schuester

**Nala-**Rachel Berry

**Rafiki-** Principal Figgins

**Timon -** Rory Flanagan

**Pumbaa-** Joe Hart

**Zazu-** Matt Rutherford

**Shenzi-**Dustin Goolsby

**Banzai-** Sebastian Smythe

**Ed-**Jesse St. James

**Sarabi-** Emma Pillsbury

**Young Simba-** Ryder Lynn

**Young Nala –**Marley Rose

**This is for A-LionGleek who requested it **


	15. Aladdin

**Aladdin **

Is a musical based on the 1992 Disney animated film of the same name with music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Howard Ashman, Tim Rice and Chad Beguelin, who also wrote the book. Aladdin premiered at the 5th Avenue Theatre, Seattle, played at Tuacahn Amphitheatre in Ivins and also in Muny Theatre in St. Louis. The musical is expected to open on Broadway at the New Amsterdam Theatre in 2014.

**Cast**

**Aladdin-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Jasmine-**Santana Lopez

**Genie-**Joe Hart

**Jafar-**Jesse St. James

**The Sultan-**Carl Howell

**Iago-**Matt Rutherford

**Omar-**Bryan Ryan

**Babkak-**Brody Weston

**Kassim-**Paolo San Pablo

**I put this one in because of rachelstarberry38**


	16. Singin' in the rain

**Singin' in the Rain**

Adapted from the 1952 movie of the same name, the plot closely adheres to the original. Set in Hollywood in the waning days of the silent screen era, it focuses on romantic lead Don Lockwood, his sidekick Cosmo Brown, aspiring actress Kathy Selden, and Lockwood's leading lady Lina Lamont, whose less-than-dulcet vocal tones make her an unlikely candidate for stardom in talking pictures.

**Cast**

**Don Lockwood-** Blaine Anderson

**Cosmo Brown-** Mike Chang

**Kathy Selden-** Rachel Berry

**Lina Lamont-** Sugar Motta

**R.F. Simpson-** Burt Hummel

**Roscoe Dexter-** Artie Abrams

**Dance partner in the "Broadway Melody" ballet-** Brittany Pierce

**Zelda Zanders-** Kitty Wilde

**Phoebe Dinsmore, Lina's diction coach-** Marley Rose

**Diction coach during "Moses Supposes" number-** Finn Hudson

**Singer of "Beautiful Girl"-** Sam Evans

**Dora Bailey, a radio show host-** Quinn Fabray

**Olga Mara, a silent screen vamp-** Santana Lopez

**Coconut Grove Coquettes-** The Cheerios


	17. Carrie the musical

__**Carrie: The Musical**

Is a musical with a book by Lawrence D. Cohen, lyrics by Dean Pitchford, and music by Michael Gore. Adapted from Stephen King's novel Carrie, it focuses on an awkward teenage girl with telekinetic powers whose lonely life is dominated by an oppressive religious fanatic mother. When she is humiliated by her classmates at the high school prom, she wreaks havoc on everyone and everything in her path. Francis X. Clines, in The New York Times (March 2, 1988), noted that Carrie is "Mr. King's carmine variation on Cinderella".

**Cast **

**Carrie White****-** Kitty Wilde

**Margaret White****-** Quinn Fabray

**Sue Snell****-** Bree

**Tommy Ross-** Jake Puckerman

**Chris Hargensen-** Hunter Clarington

**Billy Nolan-** Dave Karofsky

**Miss Gardner****-** Cassandra July

**Supporting Characters**

**Adults **

**Mr. Stephens-** Leroy Berry

**Reverend Bliss-** Rod Remington

**Students **

**Norma-** Harmony

**George-** Brody Weston

**Helen- **Rachel Berry

**Stokes-** Adam Crawford

**Frieda-** Dani

**Freddy-** Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert


	18. Sweeney Todd

**Sweeney Todd:**** The Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

Is a 1979 musical thriller with music and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim and libretto by Hugh Wheeler. The musical is based on the 1973 play Sweeney Todd, the Demon Barber of Fleet Street by Christopher Bond. Set in 19th century England, the musical tells the story of Benjamin Barker, aka Sweeney Todd, who returns to London after 15 years' transportation on trumped-up charges. When he finds out that his wife poisoned herself after being raped by the judge who transported him, he vows revenge on the judge and, later, other people too. He teams up with a piemaker, Mrs. Lovett, and opens a barbershop in which he slits the throats of customers and has them baked into pies.

**Cast **

**Sweeney Todd / Benjamin Barker****-** Will Schuester

**Mrs. Nellie Lovett****-**Millie Rose

**Anthony Hope-**Finn Hudson

**Johanna Barker****-**Rachel Berry

**Judge Turpin****-**Artie Abrams

**Tobias Ragg****-**Jake Puckerman

**Beadle Bamford-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Beggar Woman / Lucy Barker****-**Shelby Corcoran

**Adolfo Pirelli / Danny O'Higgins****-**Sandy Ryerson


	19. Into the Woods

**Into the Woods**

is a musical with music and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim and book by James Lapine. It debuted in San Diego at the Old Globe Theatre in 1986, and premiered on Broadway on November 5, 1987. Bernadette Peters' performance as the Witch and Joanna Gleason's portrayal of the Baker's Wife brought acclaim to the production during its original Broadway run. Into the Woods won several Tony Awards, including Best Score, Best Book, and Best Actress in a Musical (Joanna Gleason), in a year dominated by The Phantom of the Opera.

**Cast **

**Narrator-** Sue Sylvester

**Cinderella-** Rachel Berry

**Jack-** Artie Abrams

**The Baker-** Mike Chang

**The Baker's Wife-** Tina Cohen-Chang

**Cinderella's Stepmother-** Holly Holliday

**Florinda-** Kitty Wilde

**Lucinda-** Becky Jackson

**Jack's Mother-** Isabelle Wright

**Little Red Ridinghood-** Brittany Pierce

**The Witch-** Cassandra July

**Cinderella's Father-** Will Schuester

**Cinderella's mother- **Shelby Corcoran

**Mysterious Man**- Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert

**The Wolf/ Cinderella's Prince-** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Rapunzel-** Quinn Fabray

**Rapunzel's Prince-** Sam Evans

**Grandmother-** Carole Hudson

**Steward-** Blaine Anderson

**Giant-** Finn Hudson

**Snow White-** Marley Rose

**Sleeping Beauty-** Santana Lopez

**Milky White-** Sunshine Corazon

**Woodsman-** Jake Puckerman

**Harp-** Mercedes Jones

**Hansel-** Brody Weston

**Gretel-** Emma Pillsbury

**A request from GlitterBomb**


	20. South Pacific

**South Pacific **

is a musical composed by Richard Rodgers, with lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II and book by Hammerstein and Joshua Logan. The work premiered in 1949 on Broadway and was an immediate hit, running for 1,925 performances. The story is based on James A. Michener's Pulitzer Prize-winning 1947 book Tales of the South Pacific, combining elements of several of the stories. Rodgers and Hammerstein believed that they could write a musical based on Michener's work that would be financially successful and, at the same time, would send a strong progressive message on racism.

**Cast **

**Nellie Forbush-**Emma Pillsbury

**Emile de Becque-**Principal Figgins

**Lt. Joseph Cable, ****U.S.M.C.****-** Will Schuester

**Liat-**Tina Cohen-Chang

**Bloody Mary-**Julia Chang

**Seabee Luther Billis-**Carl Howell

**Ngana-** Santana Lopez

**Jerome-** Mike Chang

**Capt. George Brackett, ****U.S.N.****-** Blaine Anderson

**Cmdr. William Harbison, ****U.S.N.****-** Cooper Anderson


	21. 42nd Street

**42****nd**** Street **

is a musical with a book by Michael Stewart and Mark Bramble, lyrics by Al Dubin, and music by Harry Warren. The 1980 Broadway production, directed by an ailing Gower Champion and orchestrated by Philip J. Lang, won the Tony Award for Best Musical and became a long-running hit. The show was produced in London in 1984 (winning the Olivier Award for Best Musical) and its 2001 Broadway revival won the Tony for Best Revival. Based on the novel by Bradford Ropes and the subsequent 1933 film adaptation, it focuses on the efforts of famed dictatorial Great White Way director Julian Marsh to mount a successful stage production of a musical extravaganza at the height of the Great Depression.

**Cast**

**Julian Marsh – **Artie Abrams

**Peggy Sawyer –**Rachel Berry

**Billy Lawlor – **Jesse St. James

**Dorothy Brock – **April Rhodes

**Maggie Jones – **Andrea Carmichael

**Bert Barry – **Rod Remington

**Abner Dillon –** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Andy Lee –**Mike Chang

**Pat Denning –** David Martinez

**Mac – **Finn Hudson

**Oscar –** Blaine Anderson

**Ann "Anytime Annie" Reilly, Lorraine Flemming, Phyllis Dale, and Gladys – **Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones and Marley Rose

**Doctor-** Will Schuester

**Large Tap/Chorus Ensemble-**the Cheerios


	22. Catch me if you can

__**Catch Me If You Can**

is a musical with a libretto by Terrence McNally and a theatrical score by Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman. It follows the story of con artist Frank Abagnale, Jr. A majority of the plot is borrowed from the 2002 film of the same name, which in turn was based on Abagnale's 1980 autobiography.

**Cast **

**Frank Abagnale, Jr. —**Jesse St. James

**Carl Hanratty —**Ryder Lynn

**Frank Abagnale, Sr. —**Will Schuester

**Paula Abagnale —**Shelby Corcoran

**Brenda Strong —**Rachel Barbra Berry

**Carol Strong —**Santana Lopez

**Roger Strong —**Dustin Goolsby

**FBI Agent Johnny Dollar —**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**FBI Agent Bill Cod — **Finn Hudson

**FBI Agent Todd Branton —**Sam Evans


	23. Footloose

__**Footloose**

Is a 1998 musical based on the 1984 film of the same name. The music is by Tom Snow (among others), the lyrics by Dean Pitchford (with additional lyrics by Kenny Loggins), and the book by Pitchford and Walter Bobbie.

**Cast**

**Ren McCormack-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Reverend Shaw Moore-**Burt Hummel

**Ariel Moore-**Quinn Fabray

**Willard Hewitt-**Ryder Lynn

**Vi Moore-**Emma Pillsbury

**Ethel McCormack-**Isabelle Wright

**Rusty-**Kitty Wilde

**Chuck Cranston-**Joe Hart

**Urleen-**Penny Owen

**Wendy Jo-**Brittany Pierce

**Bickle-**Matt Rutherford


	24. Little Shop of Horrors

__**Little Shop of Horrors**

is a comedy horror rock musical, by composer Alan Menken and writer Howard Ashman, about a hapless florist shop worker who raises a plant that feeds on human blood and flesh. The musical is based on the low-budget 1960 black comedy film The Little Shop of Horrors, directed by Roger Corman. The music, composed by Menken in the style of early 1960s rock and roll, doo-wop and early Motown, includes several well-known tunes, including the title song, "Skid Row (Downtown)", "Somewhere That's Green", and "Suddenly, Seymour".

**Cast **

Seymour Krelborn —Jake Puckerman

Audrey —Marley Rose

Mr. Mushnik —Blaine Anderson

Chiffon — Santana Lopez

Crystal — Rachel Berry

Ronette — Mercedes Jones

Audrey II (voice) —Wade "Unique" Adams

Audrey II (manipulation) / Wino #1 —Artie Abrams

Orin Scrivello, Narrator, Wino #2, Customer, Radio Announcer, Bernstein, Mrs. Luce, Skip Snip, and Patrick Martin —Kurt Hummel


	25. Grey Gardens

__**Grey Gardens**

is a musical with book by Doug Wright, music by Scott Frankel, and lyrics by Michael Korie, based on the 1975 documentary of the same title about the lives of Edith Ewing Bouvier Beale ("Big Edie") and her daughter Edith Bouvier Beale ("Little Edie") by Albert and David Maysles. The Beales were Jacqueline Kennedy's aunt and cousin, respectively. Set at Grey Gardens, the Bouviers' mansion in East Hampton, New York, the musical tracks the progression of the two women's lives from their original status as rich and socially polished aristocrats to their eventual largely isolated existence in a home overrun by cats and cited for repeated health code violations. However, its more central purpose is to untangle the complicated dynamics of their dysfunctional mother/daughter relationship. The first act depicts the characters in their heyday and is a speculative take on what their lives might have been like when they were younger, when Little Edie was 24 and Big Edie 47. The second act is set 32 years later in 1973, and hews closely to the Maysles Brothers' documentary in its portrayal of them in their later years, when Little Edie is 56 and Big Edie is 79. The same actress who plays Big Edie in the first act plays Little Edie in the second act.

**Cast**

**Prologue (1973)**

**Edith Bouvier Beale —** Shelby Corcoran

**"Little" Edie Beale —**Rachel Berry

**Act I (1941)**

**Edith Bouvier Beale —** Rachel Berry

**George Gould Strong —** Ryder Lynn

**Brooks, Sr. —** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Jacqueline Bouvier —** Quinn Fabray

**Lee Bouvier — **Brittany Pierce

**Edie — **Santana Lopez

**Joseph P. Kennedy, Jr. —** Jesse St. James

**J.V. "Major" Bouvier —** Finn Hudson

**Act II (1973)**

**Edith Bouvier Beale —** Shelby Corcoran

**"Little" Edie Beale — **Rachel Berry

**Brooks, Jr — **Jake Puckerman

**Jerry — **Sam Evans

**Norman Vincent Peale — **Artie Abrams


	26. Cinderella

**Cinderella **

is a musical in two acts with music by Richard Rodgers, lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II and a book by Douglas Carter Beane based partly on Hammerstein's 1957 book. The story is based upon the fairy tale Cinderella, particularly the French version Cendrillon, ou la Petite Pantoufle de Verre, by Charles Perrault. The story concerns a young woman forced into a life of servitude by her cruel stepmother, who dreams of a better life. With the help of her Fairy Godmother, Cinderella is transformed into an elegant young lady and is able to attend the ball to meet her Prince, but, in this version, she must open the Prince's eyes to the injustice in his kingdom.

**Cast **

**Cinderella-**Quinn Fabray

**Prince Topher-**Sam Evans

**Marie (fairy godmother)-**Rachel Berry

**Madame (stepmother) -** Sue Sylvester

**Charlotte (step-sister) -** Becky Jackson

**Gabrielle (step-sister) -** Sugar Motta

**Sebastian-**Joe Hart

**Jean-Michel-**Matt Rutherford

**Lord Pinkleton-** Will Schuester


	27. Oliver!

**Oliver!**

Is a British musical, with music and lyrics by Lionel Bart. The musical is based upon the novel Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens.

**Cast **

**Oliver Twist-**Rory Flanagan

**Fagin- **Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Nancy-**Terri Schuester

**Mr. Brownlow-**Ken Tanaka

**Bill Sikes-**Cooter Menkins

**Mr. Bumble- **Rupert Campion

**The Artful Dodger-**Ryder Lynn

**Mr. and Mrs. Sowerberry -**Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry

**Mrs. Corney- **Cassandra July

**Charlotte Sowerberry- **Marley Rose

**Noah Claypole-**Jake Puckerman

**Dr. Grimwig-** Will Schuester

**Charley Bates-**Dustin Goolsby

**Mrs. Bedwin-**Sunshine Corazon

**Old Sally-**Sue Sylvester


	28. Legally Blonde the musical

__**Legally Blonde**

is a musical with music and lyrics by Laurence O'Keefe and Nell Benjamin and book by Heather Hach. The story is based on the novel Legally Blonde by Amanda Brown and the 2001 film of the same name. It tells the story of Elle Woods, a sorority girl who enrolls at Harvard Law School to win back her ex-boyfriend Warner. She discovers how her knowledge of the law can help others, and successfully defends exercise queen Brooke Wyndham in a murder trial.

**Cast**

**Elle Woods****-**Quinn Fabray

**Emmett Forrest-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Paulette Bonafonté-**Kitty Wilde

**Professor Callahan-**Will Schuester

**Warner Huntington III- **Jesse

**Vivienne Kensington-**Rachel Berry

**Chad/Dewey/Kyle-**Sam Evans

**Brooke Wyndham-** Sue Sylvester

**Enid Hoopes-**Marley Rose

**Serena-**Santana Lopez

**Margot-**Brittany Pierce

**Pilar-**Mercedes Jones

**Kate/Chutney-**Sugar Motta


	29. Annie

__**Annie**

is a Broadway musical based upon the popular Harold Gray comic strip Little Orphan Annie, with music by Charles Strouse, lyrics by Martin Charnin, and the book by Thomas Meehan. The original Broadway production opened in 1977 and ran for nearly six years, setting a record for the Alvin Theatre (now the Neil Simon Theatre). It spawned numerous productions in many countries, as well as national tours, and won the Tony Award for Best Musical. The musical's songs "Tomorrow" and "Hard-Knock Life" are among its most popular musical numbers.

**Cast **

**Annie-** Marley Rose

**Miss Hannigan-** Sue Sylvester

**Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks-** Finn Hudson

**Grace Farrell-**Rachel Berry

**Daniel "Rooster" Hannigan-** Jesse St. James

**Lily St. Regis-** Sunshine Corazon

**Franklin D. Roosevelt****-** Artie Abrams

**Molly**, **Pepper**, **Duffy**, **July**, **Tessie**, and **Kate-** Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kitty Wilde, Becky Jackson, Sugar Motta and

**Louis Brandeis****-** Dustin Goolsby

**The Boylan Sisters-**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce

**Bert Healy-** Rod Remington

**Drake-** Matt Rutherford

**Lt. Ward-** Dave Karofsky

**Sandy-** Rupert Campion

**Harold Ickes****-** Brody Weston


	30. A christmas Carol

__**A Christmas Carol**

Is a musical with music by Alan Menken, lyrics by Lynn Ahrens, and book by Mike Ockrent and Lynn Ahrens. The musical is based on Charles Dickens' 1843 novella of the same name. The show was presented annually at New York City's Paramount Theatre in Madison Square Garden from 1 December 1994 to 27 December 2003

**Cast **

**Ebenezer Scrooge-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Ghost of Christmas Past/Lamplighter-**Sam Evans

**Ghost of Christmas Present/Sandwich Board Man-**Finn Hudson

**Ghost of Christmas Future/Blind Old Women-**Bree

**Jacob Marley's Ghost-**Blaine Anderson

**Bob Cratchit-**Kurt Hummel

**Mrs. Cratchit-**Brittany Pierce

**Tiny Tim-**Artie Abrams

**Fred Anderson-**Ryder Lynn

**Sally Anderson-**Quinn Fabray

**Mrs. Scrooge (Scrooge's mother) -** Shelby Corcoran

**Emily-**Rachel Berry

**Young Ebenezer Scrooge-**Jake Puckerman

**Mr. Fezziwig-**Jesse St. James


	31. Funny girl

__**Funny Girl**

Is a musical with a book by Isobel Lennart, music by Jule Styne, and lyrics by Bob Merrill. The semi-biographical plot is based on the life and career of Broadway, film star and comedienne Fanny Brice and her stormy relationship with entrepreneur and gambler Nick Arnstein. Its original title was My Man.

**Cast**

**Fanny Brice-** Rachel Berry

**Nick Arnstein-** Sam Evans

**Rose Brice-** Shelby Corcoran

**Georgia James-** Santana Lopez

**Florenz Ziegfeld-** Blaine Anderson

**Eddie Ryan-** Matt Rutherford

**Mrs. Strakosh-** Holly Holliday

**Branca-** Jesse St. James

**Keeney-** Carl Howell


	32. Rocky Horror

**The Rocky Horror Show**

Is a musical with music, lyrics and a book by Richard O'Brien. A humorous tribute to the science fiction and horror B movies of the late 1940s through early 1970s, the musical tells the story of a newly engaged couple getting caught in a storm and coming to the home of a mad transvestite scientist unveiling his new creation, a muscle man named Rocky Horror.

**Cast**

**Dr. Frank N. Furter-**Blaine Anderson

**Janet Weiss-**Marley Rose

**Brad Majors-** Jake Puckerman

**Riff Raff -**Mike Chang

**Magenta -** Santana Lopez

**Columbia- **Ryder Lynn

**Dr. Everett V. Scott- **Sam Evans

**Rocky Horror- **Bryan Ryan

**Eddie -** Joe Hart

**The Criminologist -** Adam Crawford

**Ralph Hapschatt -** Brody Weston

**Betty Munroe Hapschatt -** Brittany Pierce

**Transylvanians – **the cheerios


	33. Hello,Dolly!

__**Hello, Dolly!**

is a musical with lyrics and music by Jerry Herman and a book by Michael Stewart, based on Thornton Wilder's 1938 farce The Merchant of Yonkers, which Wilder revised and retitled The Matchmaker in 1955.

**Cast **

**Dolly Levi: **Emma Pillsbury

**Horace Vandergelder: **Will Schuester

**Cornelius Hackl: **Jake Puckerman

**Barnaby Tucker: **Ryder Lynn

**Irene Molloy: **Marley Rose

**Minnie Fay: **Quinn Fabray

**Ambrose Kemper: **Finn Hudson

**Ermengarde: **Rachel Berry

**Ernestina Money: **Santana Lopez

**Rudolf Reisenweber: **Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert

**Waiters: **the cheerios

**Mrs. Rose: **Carmen Tibideaux

**Judge:** Principal Figgins


	34. The King and I

__**The King and I**

is a musical, the fifth by the team of composer Richard Rodgers and dramatist Oscar Hammerstein II. It is based on the 1944 novel Anna and the King of Siam by Margaret Landon, which derives from the memoirs of Anna Leonowens, governess to the children of King Mongkut of Siam in the early 1860s. The musical's plot relates the experiences of Anna, a British schoolteacher hired as part of the King's drive to modernize his country. The relationship between the King and Anna is marked by conflict through much of the piece, as well as by a love that neither can admit. The musical premiered on March 29, 1951, at Broadway's St. James Theatre. It ran nearly three years, then the fourth longest-running Broadway musical in history, and has had many tours and revivals.

**Cast**

**Anna Leonowens****-** Rachel Berry

**The King of Siam-** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Lady Thiang-** Kitty Wilde

**Lun Tha-** Joe Hart

**Tuptim-** Quinn Fabray

**Prince ****Chulalongkorn****-** Jake Puckerman

**The Kralahome-** Dave Karofsky

**Louis Leonowens****-** Blaine Anderson


	35. Sherk the musical

__**Shrek the Musical**

Is a musical with music by Jeanine Tesori and book and lyrics by David Lindsay-Abaire. It is based on the 2001 DreamWorks film Shrek and William Steig's 1990 book Shrek!. After a tryout in Seattle, the original Broadway production opened in December 2008, and closed after a run of over 12 months in January 2010. It was followed by a tour of the United States which opened in 2010, and a re-vamped West End production from June 2011. Since its debut, the musical's rights have been available for independent overseas theatres, who have chosen to stage their own versions of the show, starting with the 2010 Israel production.

**Cast**

**Shrek-** Finn Hudson

**Princess Fiona-** Rachel Berry

**Donkey-** Ryder Lynn

**Lord Farquaad-** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Dragon-** Terri Schuester

**Pinocchio-** Sam Evans

**Gingy-** Brittany Pierce


	36. The little mermaid

__**The Little Mermaid**

is a stage musical produced by Disney Theatrical, based on the animated 1989 Disney film of the same name and the classic story of The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen about a mermaid who dreams of the world above the sea and gives up her beautiful voice to find love. The musical's book is by Doug Wright, music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Howard Ashman (written for the film), with additional lyrics by Glenn Slater. The musical's underwater setting and story about aquatic characters requires unusual technical designs and strategies to create gliding movements for the actors.

**Cast **

**Princess Ariel****-** Brittany Pierce

**Prince Eric-** Sam Evans

**King Triton-** Will Schuester

**Ursula****-** Sue Sylvester

**Sebastian-** Sebastian Smythe

**Flounder-** Jesse St. James

**Scuttle-** Brody Weston

**Flotsam-** Bree

**Jetsam-** Rick "The Stick" Nelson

**Grimsby-** Rory Flanagan

**Chef Louis-** Dave Karofsky

**Carlotta-** Marley Rose


	37. Mary Poppins

__**Mary Poppins**

is a musical with music and lyrics by the Academy Award-winning Sherman Brothers (with additional music and lyrics by George Stiles and Anthony Drewe) and a book by Julian Fellowes. The musical is based on the similarly titled series of children's books by P. L. Travers and the 1964 Disney film, and is a fusion of various elements from the two. Some elements from the books that had been omitted from the film were restored, such as the walking statue and the ladders rising to the stars. Others were removed, such as the scene in which Uncle Albert gets caught on the ceiling, laughing.

**Cast **

**Mary Poppins-** Quinn Fabray

**Bert-** Dustin Goolsby

**George Banks-** Blaine Anderson

**Winifred Banks-** Rachel Berry

**Miss Andrew-** April Rhodes

**Mrs. Brill-** Holly Holliday

**Bird Woman-** Brittany Pierce

**Park Keeper/Mr. Punch-** Finn Hudson

**Robertson Ay-** Ryder Lynn

**Katie Nanna-** Emma Pillsbury

**Policeman-** Mike Chang

**Miss Lark-** Tina Cohen-Chang

**Admiral Boom-** Burt Hummel

**Neleus-** Kurt Hummel

**Von Hussler/Jack-In-The-Box-** Artie Abrams

**Northbrook/Valentine-** Rory Flanagan

**Mrs. Corry-** Mercedes Jones

**Annie/Doll-** Sunshine Corazon

**Fannie-** Santana Lopez

**William-** Jake Puckerman

**Jane Banks-** Shelby Corcoran

**Michael Banks**- Will Schuester

**Ensemble**- the Cheerios


	38. Annie get your gun

__**Annie Get Your Gun**

Is a musical with lyrics and music by Irving Berlin and a book by Dorothy Fields and her brother Herbert Fields. The story is a fictionalized version of the life of Annie Oakley (1860–1926), a sharpshooter who starred in Buffalo Bill's Wild West, and her romance with sharpshooter Frank Butler.[1]

The 1946 Broadway production was a hit, and the musical had long runs in both New York (1,147 performances) and London, spawning revivals, a 1950 film version and television versions. Songs that became hits include "There's No Business Like Show Business", "Doin' What Comes Natur'lly", "You Can't Get a Man with a Gun", "They Say It's Wonderful", and "Anything You Can Do."

**Cast **

**Annie Oakley—**Marley Rose

**Frank Butler—**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Dolly Tate—**Santana Lopez

**Buffalo Bill—**Will Schuester

**Chief Sitting Bull—** Principal Figgins

**Tommy Keeler—**Finn Hudson

**Charlie Davenport—** Carl Howell

**Winnie Tate-**Rachel Berry

**Pawnee Bill—** Sebastian Smythe

**Foster Wilson—** Kurt Hummel

**Annie's brothers and sisters: Jessie, Nellie, Little Jake, and Minnie - **Brittany Pierce, Sugar Motta, Jesse St. James and Harmony


	39. Oklahoma!

__**Oklahoma!**

is the first musical written by the team of composer Richard Rodgers and librettist Oscar Hammerstein II. The musical is based on Lynn Riggs' 1931 play, Green Grow the Lilacs. Set in Oklahoma Territory outside the town of Claremore in 1906, it tells the story of cowboy Curly McLain and his romance with farm girl Laurey Williams. A secondary romance concerns cowboy Will Parker and his flirtatious fiancée, Ado Annie.

**Cast **

**Curly McLain-** Puck "Noah" Puckerman

**Laurey Williams-** Rachel Berry

**Jud Fry-**Ryder Lynn

**Aunt Eller-** Shelby Corcoran

**Ado Annie Carnes**- Tina Cohen-Chang

**Will Parker-** Mike Chang

**Andrew Carnes**- Ken Tanaka

**Ali Hakim-** Joe Hart

**Gertie Cummings-** Quinn Fabray

**Dream Curly-**Jake Puckerman

**Dream Laurey-**Marley Rose


	40. Meet me in StLouis

__**Meet Me in St. Louis**

Is a musical based on the 1944 film of the same title, about a family living in St. Louis, Missouri on the eve of the 1904 World's Fair.The musical varied from the film with additional songs and some additional character development; the focus is not primarily on the character of Esther, as in the film. The musical ran on Broadway in 1989.

**Cast **

**Katie the maid -**Santana Lopez

**Mr. Alonzo Smith -**Dustin Goolsby

**Mrs. Anna Smith-**Holly Holliday

**Grandpa Prophater-**Carmen Tibideaux

**Alonzo "Lon" Smith Jr. -**Artie Abrams

**Esther Smith -**Quinn Fabray

**John Truitt-**Rory Flanagan

**Rose Smith -**Kitty Wilde

**Warren Sheffield-**Bryan Ryan

**Sarah Mahala Redway "Tootie" Smith -**Becky Jackson

**Agnes Smith-**Brittany Pierce


	41. Sweet Charity

__**Sweet Charity**

is a musical with music by Cy Coleman, lyrics by Dorothy Fields and book by Neil Simon. It was directed and choreographed for Broadway by Bob Fosse starring his wife and muse Gwen Verdon alongside John McMartin. It is based on Federico Fellini's screenplay for Nights of Cabiria. However, where Fellini's black-and-white Italian film concerns the romantic ups-and-downs of an ever-hopeful prostitute, in the musical the central character is a dancer-for-hire at a Times Square dance hall. The musical premiered on Broadway in 1966, where it was nominated for 9 Tony Awards, and also ran in the West End as well as having revivals and international productions.

**Cast **

**Charity Hope Valentine**-Santana Lopez

**Oscar Lindquist**-Sam Evans

**Charlie**-Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Nickie** and **Helene**-Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce

**Herman**-Will Schuester

**Vittorio Vidal**-Finn Hudson

**Ursula March**-Rachel Berry

**Daddy Johann Sebastian Brubeck** -Burt Hummel

**Carmen**-Mercedes Jones

**Rosie**-Marley Rose

**Suzanne**, **Frenchie**, **Betsy**, and **Elaine**- Shelby Corcoran, Roz Washington, Frida Romero and Cassandra July


	42. Thoroughly Modern Millie

__**Thoroughly Modern Millie**

is a musical with music by Jeanine Tesori, lyrics by Dick Scanlan, and a book by Richard Morris and Scanlan. Based on the 1967 film of the same name Thoroughly Modern Millie tells the story of a small-town girl, Millie Dillmount, who comes to New York City to marry for money instead of love – a thoroughly modern aim in 1922, when women were just entering the workforce. Millie soon begins to take delight in the flapper lifestyle, but problems arise when she checks into a hotel owned by the leader of a white slavery ring in China. The style of the musical is comic pastiche. Like the film on which it is based, it interpolates new tunes with some previously written songs.

**Cast **

**Millie Dillmount-**Marley Rose

**Jimmy Smith-**Ryder Lynn

**Miss Dorothy Brown-**Rachel Berry

**Mrs. Meers-**Quinn Fabray

**Trevor Graydon III-**Sam Evans

**Muzzy van Hossmere-**Emma Pillsbury

**Ching Ho-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Bun Foo-**Mike Chang

**Miss Peg Flannery-**Santana Lopez


	43. Jekyll & Hyde

**Jekyll & Hyde**

is a musical thriller based on the novel The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson. Originally conceived for the stage by Frank Wildhorn and Steve Cuden, it features music by Wildhorn, a book by Leslie Bricusse and lyrics by Wildhorn, Bricusse and Cuden. Following a world premiere run in Houston, Texas the musical embarked on a national tour of the United States prior to its Broadway debut in 1997. Many international productions have since been staged including two subsequent North American tours, two tours of the United Kingdom, a concert version and a re-vamped US tour in 2012 ahead of a 2013 revival on Broadway.

**Cast**

**Dr. Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde-**Finn Hudson

**Emma Carew - **Rachel Berry

**Lucy Harris - **Santana Lopez

**John Utterson - **Artie Abrams

**Sir Danvers Carew - **Will Schuester

**Lord Savage - **Joe Hart

**Bishop of Basingstoke – **Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Lady Beaconsfield - **Marley Rose

**Sir Archibald Proops - **Ryder Lynn

**General Lord Glossop – **Jake Puckerman

**Spider - **Sebastian Smythe

**Nellie - **Holly Holliday

**Poole - **Jesse St. James


	44. Evita

**Evita**

Is a musical with music by Andrew Lloyd Webber and lyrics by Tim Rice. It concentrates on the life of Argentine political leader Eva Perón, the second wife of Argentine president Juan Perón. The story follows Evita's early life, rise to power, charity work, and eventual death. He musical began as a rock opera concept album released in 1976. Its success led to productions in London's West End in 1978, winning the Laurence Olivier Award for Best Musical, and on Broadway a year later, where it was the first British musical to receive the Tony Award for Best Musical.

**Cast **

**Eva Perón –**Rachel Berry

**Péron – **Jesse St. James

**Che Guevara – **Matt Rutherford

**Perón's Mistress – **Sunshine Corazon

**Magaldi – **Noah "Puck" Puckerman


	45. Dirty Dancing

**Dirty Dancing: The Classic Story**

The film was adapted for the stage in 2004 as a musical, Dirty Dancing: The Classic Story on Stage. Produced by Jacobsen Entertainment in Australia for $6.5 million, it was written by Eleanor Bergstein and had the same songs as the film, plus a few extra scenes. Musical direction was by Chong Lim (one of the composers for the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney), and the initial production starred Kym Valentine as Baby, and Sydney Dance Company's Josef Brown as Johnny. Although reviews were mixed, the production was a commercial success, selling over 200,000 tickets during its six-month run. It has also had sellout runs in Germany, and in London's West End, where it opened at the Aldwych Theatre on October 23, 2006 with the highest pre-sell in London history, earning £6 million ($US12 million). As of March 2011, over 1 million people have seen the musical in London, selling out 6 months in advance The original West End production closed in July 2011 after a five-year run, prior to a two-year national tour.[ The show has now returned to the West End at the Piccadilly Theatre, running from 13 July 2013 to 22 February 2014 before resuming its tour of the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland.

**Cast**

**Frances "Baby" Houseman-**Quinn Fabray

**Johnny Castle-**Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Dr. Jake Houseman-**Burt Hummel

**Marjorie Houseman-**Carole Hudson

**Lisa Houseman-**Marley Rose

**Penny Johnson-**Kitty Wilde

**Max Kellerman-**Rory Flanagan

**Robbie Gould-**Ryder Lynn

**Neil Kellerman-**Sam Evans

**Tito Suarez-**Mike Chang

**Billy Kostecki-**Blaine Anderson


	46. Charlie and the chocolate factory

**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical**

Is a West End musical written by David Greig, with music and lyrics by Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman. Based on the children's novel of the same name, written by Roald Dahl, it was directed by Sam Mendes.

**Cast**

**Charlie Bucket****-** Sam Evans

**Willy Wonka****-** Rupert Campion

**Grandpa Joe****-** Rod Remington

**Mr. Salt-** Will Schuester

**Veruca Salt-** Sugar Motta

**Mrs. Gloop-** Terri Schuester

**Augustus Gloop-** Dave Karofsky

**Mr. Beauregarde-** Brad

**Violet Beauregarde-** Kitty Wilde

**Mrs. Teavee-** Emma Pillsbury

**Mike Teavee-** Ryder Lynn

**Grandma Georgina-** Millie Rose

**Mrs. Bucket-** Carole Hudson

**Mrs. Pratchett-** April Rhodes

**Jerry/Lovebird Man-** Brody Weston

**Cherry/Lovebird Woman-** Cassandra July

**Mr. Bucket-** Burt Hummel

**Oompa-Loompas-** Vocal Adrenaline


	47. Ghost the musical

**Ghost the Musical**

Is a musical with book and lyrics by Bruce Joel Rubin and music and lyrics by Dave Stewart and Ballard. Based on the hit 1990 romantic drama film of the same name, the musical had its world premiere at the Manchester Opera House in Manchester in March 2011. Ghost then began its West End premiere in summer 2011, opening on 19 July. A Broadway transfer opened in April 2012. It will be touring the UK in 2013, after the London production closed in October plot centres on lovers Sam and Molly, who are attacked as they are returning to their apartment. When Sam dies he becomes caught between the real world and the next. Molly is in danger and Sam cannot leave her. A medium, Oda Mae Brown, helps Sam to get in touch with Molly to warn her.

**Cast**

**Sam Wheat-**Jake Puckerman

**Molly Jensen-**Marley Rose

**Oda Mae Brown-**Wade "Unique" Adams

**Carl Bruner-**Sebastian Smythe

**Willie Lopez-**Dustin Goolsby

**Subway Ghost-**Brody Weston

**Hospital Ghost-**Bryan Ryan

**Clara-**Harmony

**Louise-**Sunshine Corazon


	48. How the grinch stole christmas

**Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The Musical**

Dr Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Is a seasonal musical adaptation of the Dr. Seuss book How the Grinch Stole Christmas!

**Cast**

**The Grinch** - Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Old Max** - Will Schuester

**Young Max** - Jesse St. James

**Cindy Lou Who** - Brittany Pierce

**Grandma Who** - Carole Hudson

**Mama Who** - April Rhodes


	49. the secret garden

__**The Secret Garden**

Is a musical based on the 1911 novel of the same name by Frances Hodgson Burnett. The musical's book and lyrics are by Marsha Norman, with music by Lucy Simon. It premiered on Broadway in 1991 and ran for 709 performances. The story is set in the early years of the 20th century. Mary Lennox, a young English girl born and raised in the British Raj, is orphaned by a cholera outbreak when she is eleven years old. She is sent away from India to Yorkshire, England, to live with relatives whom she has never met. Her own personality blossoms as she and a young gardener bring new life to a neglected garden, as well as to her sickly cousin and uncle.

**Cast**

**Mary Lennox-**Santana Lopez

**Archibald Craven-**Principal Figgins

**Lily Craven-**Grace Hitchens

**Neville Craven-**Jake Puckerman

**Martha-**Brittany Pierce

**Dickon-**Ryder Lynn

**Colin Craven-**Sam Evans

**Ben Weatherstaff-**Artie Abrams

**Rose-**Rachel Berry

**Mrs. Medlock-**Mercedes Jones


	50. Little Women

__**Little Women**

is a musical with a book by Allan Knee, lyrics by Mindi Dickstein, and music by Jason Howland.Based on Louisa May Alcott's classic 1869 semi-autobiographical novel, it focuses on the four March sisters — brassy, tomboy-like, aspiring writer Jo, romantic Meg, pretentious Amy, and kind-hearted Beth — and their beloved Marmee, at home in Concord, Massachusetts while the family patriarch is away serving as a Union Army chaplain during the Civil War. Intercut with the vignettes in which their lives unfold are several recreations of the melodramatic short stories Jo writes in her attic studio.

**Cast **

**Jo –**Rachel Berry

**Laurie (Theodore Lawrence III)** –Sam Evans

**Meg –** Quinn Fabray

**Amy –**Marley Rose

**Beth –**Santana Lopez

**Marmee –**Shelby Corcoran

**Mr. John Brooke –** Noah "Puck" Puckerman

**Mr. Laurence –**Rod Remington

**Professor Bhaer –**Finn Hudson

**Aunt March –**April Rhodes

**Mrs. Kirk -** Isabelle Wright


	51. Bonus chapter: Frozen

**Frozen**

Elsa, princess of Arendelle, possesses the ability to create ice and snow. One night while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister Anna. The king and queen seek help from trolls, who heal Anna and remove her memories of her sister's magic. The royal couple decides to lock the family away in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Afraid of hurting her sister again, Elsa spends most of her time alone in her room, causing a rift between the sisters as they grow up. When the girls are teenagers, their parents are lost at sea during a storm.

When Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation. Among the guests is the Duke of Weselton, a tradesman seeking to exploit Arendelle for profit. Excited to be allowed out of the castle again, Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and the two immediately develop a mutual attraction. Despite Elsa's fear, her coronation goes off without incident. During the reception, Hans proposes and Anna hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to grant her blessing and forbids their sudden marriage. The two sisters argue, culminating in Elsa's abilities being exposed to everyone as she is unable to control her emotions.

**Cast**

Anna-Brittany Pierce

Elsa -Rachel Berry

Kristoff-Sam Evans

Olaf -Ryder Lynn

Hans-Noah "Puck" Puckerman

The Duke of Weselton-Rory Flanagan

Grand Pabbie the Troll King-Matt Rutherford

Oaken-Bryan Ryan

Bulda, a troll-Sunshine Corazon

The King of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's father- Will Schuester

The Queen of Arendelle, Anna and Elsa's mother-Emma Pillsbury


End file.
